Conventional web processing typically uses nip rolls to segregate portions of the web line that are under different tensions, such as in a length orienter where the web accelerates after the nip. As web travels through length orientating equipment, the web stretching process can create web caliper variation both across the width of the web, and downweb. Caliper variation is typically managed by using either a soft or hard nip roll. A soft nip surface can change the width of the contact area along the face of the roll. This variation can change the relative movement between the two rolls, resulting in web scuffing. In a similar manner, a harder nip surface can create a higher nip pressure only on the defect and/or thicker web caliper locations, and can cause significant differential web stress. Such web stress can propagate through the web path, resulting in web troughing, web wrinkling, and ultimately permanent web distortion.